narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hazama
, Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release Magatama, Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Izanagi, Shield of Black Flames, Susanoo, Tengai Shinsei, Yasaka Magatama, , Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shattered Heaven, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal, , Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, , C0, C1, C2, C3, C4, Clay Clone, Explosive Clay, Explosive Landmines, Explosion Release: Landmine Fist, Iwagakure Kinjutsu, Planet Destruction Cannon, Suicide Bombing Clone, , Burning Finger, Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique, , Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates, Chakra Seal, Containment Juinjutsu, Cloth Binding Technique, Dark Sealing Method, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Eye Sealing Fuinjutsu, Flying Thunder God Technique, Iron Armour Seal Sealing Barrier, Torii Seal, , Armour of Sticky Gold, Barrier Encampment Method, Body Elimination, Body Flame Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Cannabis Fist, Chakra Liquid, Chakra Threads (Fūma), Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Great Spiraling Ball, Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood, Decapitating Airwaves, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, Face Copying Technique, Flight Technique Eye Mind Reading, Four Black Fog Battle Formation, Hazama-Style Body Replacement Technique, Killing Intent, Living Corpse Reincarnation, Memory Erasing Technique, Multiplying Arms, Projection Technique, Rain of Spiders, Secret Technique: Mouth Seal Technique, Scroll Communication Technique, Spider Bind, Spider Cocoon, Spider Sticking Spit, Spider Sticky Gold, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, Spider Web Area, Spider Web Flower, Spider Web Unrolling, Splitting Technique Summoning Technique(Kyodaimugo;Sharks;Spiders;Son Gokū (Tailed Beast)), Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique,Tailed Beast Transfer Technique , Body Revival Technique , Dance of the Shikigami, Dance of the Shikigami: Punishment, Dance of the Shikigami: Storm, , Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, , Auditory Comprehension, Empty Cicada Shell Technique, Hell Shriek, Resonating Echo Drill, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Balance Disruption, Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration, Sound Release: Echo Confusion, Sound Release: False Surroundings, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Horrifying Blow, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Shriek, Sound Release: Sonar, Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion, Sound Release: Ultimate Silence, , Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, Wind Release Armor, Wind Spiders Technique, , Foo Dog Heads, Four-Pillar House Technique, Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique, Wood_Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillars Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Transformation,Wood Release: Tree Binding Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, |tools= Binding Cloth, Boots, Clay Pouch, Cloak, Clothing, Fear Toxin, Garian Sword, Mind Awakening Pill, Oblivion, Retractable Spear, Right Arm, Sealing Tag, Silver Ring }} Background Childhood Hazama is the bastard child of Shadow, the Sandaime Otokage, and fraternal twin to Trev, the Yondaime Otokage. Although, this knowledge was unknown to him growing up. Hazama was born with something wrong with his body, this being that his body began to partially develop the ability to use Sennika but he was unable to properly release the building up energy within his body. Because of this, it caused the boy to become one of the most bipolar people around but more importantly, it drove his sanity away until there was none left. At the young age of four, before even coming to enter any type of academy, Hazama had an encounter with a drunken Jounin of the small town he was staying in. It was on that day that Hazama was having one of his moments, which led to a rude comment being tossed at the drunken man, ending with Hazama losing his right arm. Because of that, he originally thought that his dreams of becoming a shinobi were destroyed. But, through the next year or so of recovery, after facing constant discrimination from all the other kids around him, Hazama knew what he wanted to do. It was far from a noble goal, yet right next to where most noble dreams start. He wanted to become stronger, but not for the sake of protecting anyone he cared about, but so that he could one day put all those that laughed at him in their places. So, at almost the young age of six, the young Hazama became training himself. This would continue until the boy was in his teens, but that's when it happened. Otogakure Just as Hazama began to peek into his teen years, his mother's untimely death came about. It wasn't a murder but of illness within the winter. The one person who had unconditionally loved the broken boy was gone, but she gave him parting knowledge. She told him the truth of who his father was, and that gave him a goal. After taking time to bury and mourn for his mother, the young boy headed out for Otogakure. At first, he was unaware of how to speak to the Otokage, his father. So, for some time, he found himself traveling aimlessly around the Land of Rice but that's when he met a traveling man by the name of Goū, who offered to give Hazama a helping 'hand.' It was here that Hazama was given his right arm back, which was hard to adjust to at first. This right arm was incredible though, once the male began to use it. Until he was nearly sixteen years old, Hazama traveled around the land with Goū, learning what he could. It was then that, with his skills as a Shinobi coming into play, Hazama became a part of Otogakure. Starting as nothing but a Genin, he'd begin his next journey. He'd mustered up the courage to talk to his father, Shadow, only to find out that he was a twin. His twin was the Otokage, his father had been Otokage, so it was obvious what his next goal had to be. Becoming Kage Hazama excelled above almost all other Shinobi that were within the ranks of Otogakure. Easily did he start running through mission effectively, climbing the ranks of Otogakure. It wasn't long until Hazama finally got to the position where he could try to take on a position of the Sound Five. Even this proved to be nothing but a small task for the man, easily climbing to the second seat of the Sound's strongest shinobi. It wasn't until he fought the first seat, Kimimaro Kaguya, that he faced his first real fight since joining Otogakure. Although it was a long and intense battle, in the end, Hazama still claimed victory. With that, he found himself within one of the most honorable position within Otogakure. At the same time, Hazama's name became more known. He had become known as the ruthless leader of the Sound Five, who believe that the ends justified the means, even if it cost the lives of his comrades. But even that wasn't enough, so he kept going. He never stopped pushing forth, and then it happened. After proving his worth, he was removed from the Sound Five and placed into the position of Sannin, being Otogakure's second. The first Sannin being a man by the name of Takeo Hyūga, who was also next in line to become Otokage, and Hazama knew that this had to change. So how do you break a man? Kill what he loves the most. Hazama made a plan, and it was solid. He had hired goons handle Takeo's last remaining family member; the brother that he swore to protect. After they finished their job, Hazama made sure to erase all those who knew about it from existence. It wasn't long until the news reached Takeo, and then the man took his own life... Just as Hazama had planned. With that, there was no one in his way of becoming Kage, besides Trev. But Trev was his brother, one that he grew to actually care about, so he would wait. And wait he did, becoming Kage at the ripe age of eighteen. A Pair Star-Cross'd Lovers One of the first things that was done under Hazama's rule as Otokage was organizing his Sound Five. At that time, a man by the name of Yujo filled the place. They would soon place a sensing barrier around Otogakure. It wasn't long until Hazama received word from an Otogakure diplomat who was residing in Kusagakure. Getting this, he took off immediately to find a man by Sabumaru who killed the Kusakage, Akito. Hazama easily conquered the man known as Sabumaru, as well as the whole village of Kusagakure. It's here that he placed Sabumaru in control of Kusa, until meeting a girl by the name of Hotaru... And little did Hazama know, this meeting would forever change his life. The two had a... forced relationship, but in the end he agreed to make the woman Kusakage. So, for the second time in two days, the man returned to Kusagakure and slew Sabumaru, letting Hotaru become the Kusakage. Hazama did something to Hotaru that haunted her, and Tsuyo found out. It was then that three people Hazama considered close, one like his own brother, attacked the village. In hopes of minimizing damage to the village, he forfeited to the men and was taken to Kusa. It was here that he was forced to face Hotaru, but was enraged by how lowly the woman spoke to him once he awoke. With two chakra seals placed upon his body, Hazama managed to retaliate and kill two of the Kusakage's bodyguards; Kevin and Gecide. He would have taken the Kusakage's life was well if Tsuyo had not jumped in the way of his attack. With that, Tsuyo not only removed the Hachibi from Hazama, but he also undid Hazama's Jiongu. When the man awoke, he was within Kusagakure's infamous prison; The Blood Prison. It was here that Hazama experienced the first emotion that was something positive; Love. During his time within the Blood Prison, it was there that the two would've fallen in love with one another. With the feeling being mutual, upon his release, he assumed the woman would be his; But he was wrong. This rejection sent him into a downward spiral. Jashin, is that you? Hazama made several trips to Kusa after his rejection, each one not ending well. During one of these, he kidnapped Tsuyo's pregnant lover and held her hostage for the Eight Tails... But because of that beast, Hazama soon met his fate. The man paid his dues in Kusa and once he had what he wanted, he met a young woman by the name of Nuriko. She was a woman who lost all memories, except that she once knew Hazama when the two were growing up. She came to the man for help, but perhaps this was another chance at love for the man? Well, he never got the chance to know. He soon went to fight one of the Mizukage, a man by the name of Rakudo. It was in this fight that the Godaime Otokage met his match and fell victim to a stronger opponent. And with that, he was within the arms of Lord Jashin, someone he had served well. Revival! After his death, Hazama's twin brother and the Yondaime Otokage, Trev, decided to revive the Jashinist using the infamous Kinjutsu Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Even though it was good to be alive again, Hazama resented the fact that it was under his brother's control and something had to change about that. It was during this time that the Godaime Otokage found a powerful Uchiha, where he then proceeded to beat the man into submission so that he could use Living Corpse Reincarnation. In doing so, he would release his soul from the confines of Edo Tensei and enter a living body once again. But once he took over this body, from how badly the man had been injured, Hazama had found himself upon the power of the infamous Rinnegan within his new body. There was so much more that came with this form, though. Jashist Duo, Hazama and Bocchiere! The first thing that Hazama began to do with his new body was begin to modify it in the same way as his old body, going as far as eventually gathering the remains of his original corpse and infusing the DNA within himself, essentially making the body truly his again. Another great thing that happened to Hazama when he switched bodies was that there was no longer the constant influx of unstable Sennika Energy flowing through his body and causing all of his mental illness to become nonexistent. With this, Hazama had been able to start to understand his true potential and the power that this new body granted him. But there was one modification that Hazama couldn't do himself, and that was to return the immortality granted to him by the Cult of Jashin but he knew exactly where to go. That was when he traveled to Iwagakure to find Bocchiere, the man who had also granted him the immortality the first time. Of course the Leader of the Jashin Cult wouldn't simply give in to Hazama's demands because he said so, counter-offering for the Godaime Otokage to join The Akatsuki as his Second-in-Command. Given the position he was in, as well as their alignment in the same God, Hazama agreed and once again regained his status as an Immortal Jashinist. After the Akatsuki, Full Potential, and an Encounter with the Mazo?! Thanks to Bocchiere having the same set of Kekkei Genkai that Hazama's new body did, the Otokage was able to learn the true lengths and limits to his power quickly. But even with a clear mind and his new power, he had still not seen enough. But during his time in the Akatsuki with Bocchiere, he continued to learn about the ability to create Paths with the Rinnegan, and Hazama saw that as a chance to obtain more power. Despite his brutality and lack of humanity, there was a sharp and intelligent mind behind the monster that Hazama was becoming and as time went on, he only learned more. It was then that Hazama decided to part from the Akatsuki, having simply cut off his own finger, taken the ring off, and then attached it once more with ease. The ring would be returned to Bocchiere shortly but not until after Hazama stopped by to see a fellow Akatsuki Member, a woman by the name of Chiyo Senju. He killed her in cold blood and with overpowering force, widowing the woman's spouse and then giving Bocchiere both his and Chiyo's ring. This woman would eventually become Hazama's Deva Path, though now the man was free to do as he pleased once more. By this time, his brother Trev had passed away and Hazama took it upon himself to take over owner of Mugen Castle, as well as go through all of Trev's personal belongings. During this time, it was when he learned about a man by the name of Kyu, who his brother had met. In the diary entry, it mentioned how the man took some of Trev's blood and in exchange, he was able to see something extraordinary. So with little to go one but a rundown location, Hazama set off and when he reached his location, like magic the man appeared. During this time, Kyu told Hazama about his possession of the Gedo Mazo and what it could do... And how it was fully capable of creating Zetsu, and what they were able to do, or even what they were. Hazama was one of the few people who knew about the existence of the statue of the time and even more so about the creatures it could create. In exchange for some of his blood, Kyu offered to make Hazama a pair of Zetsu, who would later be known as Fumei & Shiro. When they came to him, there was a parting gift from Kyu, a chance to summon the Mazo. Though, it was one lost as once the Mazo changed ownership, he had lost his one time use, having been saving it. Formation of a Team, The Six Paths of a Demon! With his twin brother gone, it left the Reibi at large, a beast that drew on one's dark desires. Using the power of his Zetsu, he was easily able to acquire the Reibi and master it's Dark Powers. It was during this time that Hazama gained access to Dark Release and the abilities that came with it, most notably the Body Revival Technique. During his time with the Reibi, it began to change who Hazama was but not in a fundamentally bad way or mentally. He started to be able to feel the negative emotions of other people, almost tasting them and feeding off of them, learning how to draw them out of people simply by being near them. It was during the time with the Reibi that Hazama's chakra became corrupted and tainted, slowly erasing the last little bits of humanity that were dwelling inside him until he truly became something other than a man. And even after parting with the Reibi and on his own again, Hazama was able to still use Dark Release Chakra and it's techniques with ease still. When the weak willed are around Hazama, they can suffer from illness or even faint though the man can dial this up to even affect the strongest of opponents, similar to a Killing Intent. But during this stage he didn't stop his ascent to power, using his new powers from the Reibi to gather the rest of his Paths through various means, soon leaving him with a complete set of paths and two Zetsu. You get a Hiden, you get a Hiden, Everybody..! After gaining access to Hozuki Techniques awhile back, Hazama decided to go after these precious clan abilities and see what he could learn from them. The first place he went was to Amegakure where he would go and travel with one of the Retired Amekage's, Styx Uchiha, and would learn Paper Release in exchange for teaching the man Otogakure's Dokuton. Afterwards, he then approached his father, Shadow, and asked to learn all that he new about Nara abilities. That was a pretty straight forward case, which left Hazama with tracking down one of the rare Yamanaka Clan members in the realm, a feature that was easy thanks to his Zetsu' Mayfly ability. With the ability of his Rinnegan, he was able to completely take the man's memories and learn his abilities. Hazama had one goal left and that was to chase down Yasei, Kurōn, a man who was not only both a Aburame Clan Member and a Jugo Member but an artificial clone that Trev had created to replace Hazama when he had died. Loose ends sometimes take awhile to tie up and while the man was able to fight off a few of the paths, once the hammer of Hazama came down there was nothing he could do and it left him unconscious, where the Jashinist would then take his clone back to Castle Mugen. And there he would stay for years until Hazama would release him, never killing the man and having gotten all the testing information out of him that he could've ever wanted. And now with all this information, Hazama would disappear. Learning Abroad Hazama seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, with only his Zetsu and a woman named Mayu knowing where he was, deep inside Castle Mugen going over all the information he had been gathering and mastering his abilities. It was in this time that Hazama perfected his Spider Susanoo, which was a tribute to the close relation he had with his summons. This took years but once he exited the Castle once more, he found it was because his father had summoned him. Going to find the man, Hazama would soon learn about the ability to manifest his will and create the most recent addition to his team, Itzal. And that left Hazama almost where he was now, though no one person could easily find him.. No, it was usually the other way around. Appearance Hazama is dressed within a black suit, one that, by the look of it, has cost a lot of money. Many think the man of a high noble family, and perhaps that is true, but who knows? The man's eyes shine a golden topaz that seem to even glow within a moonless night. His once black hair is now a green color, one that is usually accompanied by a fedora to match his appearance. Personality Thoughout his whole life of psycho-wards, mental testing, and countless other things, everything came to one thing; Hazama is not only bipolar, but clinically insane. This combination caused extremely violent tendencies, causing him to have a terribly unnerving aura around him. Among the many ninja of Otogakure, Hazama has been marked the most merciless. A pure masochist, as well as a sadistic monster. Excitement runs wildly through his body at the pain of others, though too much excitement has also been known to send him over the edge. His insanity is something that he can control most times, though it is known to slip lose at random points, fluxing as much as his mood swings. It's not me, it's me After changing bodies, it seems as though the man's thought process is much clearer. While he is no where near stable, and he is still as ruthless as before, his random outbursts have now subsided. This only adds to the danger of the man, meaning that he is able to use his emotions as though a weapon, a weapon he uses when it comes for persuading others. But, this also means he's able to understand his own feelings a bit more... Not like that means much for anyone, since he still kills almost anything that walks... And that doesn't. Abilities Upon entering his new body, after jumping into a young Uchiha, he has found himself with a new skill set. The man has found himself with the prowess of several KG, one of which being a fully developed Sharingan. Upon closer examination, he also found out that he could not only use Mokuton, but he had access to the infamous Rinengan. These things were great, and there were to be no complaints, but he needed one more thing. So, when modifying this new body, he injected himself with the DNA of a Bakuton user, able to use it barely outside his body but this was so that he could still use his explosive clay. The Reibi This beast was something that once belonged to someone close to Hazama, but when they started to walk a new path, they no longer needed the beast. It called out to Hazama, and without arguing, he let it take refuge in his body. Upon entering his body, the Reibi found out that the man's heart was darker than any other, and this made Hazama the perfect host. There was a perfect synchronization of their chakra; Hazama already having a dark chakra as is, this new chakra was like the embodiment of darkness. The new color is similar to that of staring into darkness. The presence now feeding off of Hazama is that of a monster, even those that aren't sensors become unsettled and even fearful of this man. With the Reibi fueling him with dark chakra, the man's reserves increased but also chakra cost for jutsu decreased. Just like the Reibi, Hazama is granted the ability to read negative emotions and see into the hearts of people, and read their pain and greatest fears. He also gained the ability to make a Psuedo-Chakra cloak around himself, from previously being a Jinchuuriki, and is able to utilize Chakra Arms, to his own degree. Creations Itzal Itzal is a materialization of Hazama's will that he was able to create with the ability of his Rinnegan. Itzal is what the simple man would call a Black Zetsu, if they even knew what a Black Zetsu, or even a normal Zetsu, was. If it needs to be said, he is forever loyal to Hazama, though no one knows of his existence. Currently, he is with Hazama at all times, usually hidden in his clothing. Minions Fumei Shiro Paths Each Path is dressed within a white suit, in contrast to Hazama's black suit, each also equipped with a white fedora to match. Deva Path Name: Chiyo Senju Gender: Female Element: Lightning Eyes: Right eye EMS(Kamui linked with Madmax) , Left eye Rinne. Status: With Hazama. Animal Path Name: Enryu Uzumaki Gender: Male Element: Fire Eyes: Right Eye Rinne, Left Eye Byakugan. Status: With Hazama. Asura Path Name: Omeno Uzumaki Gender: Male Element: Earth Eyes:EMS(Kamui linked with Kamui) in right eye, Rinne in Left Status: With Hazama. Preta Path Name: Madhax Gender: Male Element: Wind Eyes: EMS(Kamui linked with Chiyo) in Left Eye, Rinne in right. Status: With Hazama. Human Path Name: Kamui Uchiha Gender: Male Element: Fire Eyes: EMS(Linked with Omeno) in Right Eye, Rinne is left Status: With Hazama. Naraka Path Name: Zekkō Zō Gender: Male Element: Lightning Eyes: Byakugan in left, Rinne in Right Status: With Hazama Category:Male